About Love
by CharLene Choi
Summary: Semi-Canon./Tapi bagiku cinta itu tetap tidak akan pernah berubah. Sebanyak apapun pendapat positif tentang cinta, sebanyak itu pula aku akan mengatakan cinta itu adalah hal yang merepotkan. Sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat merepotkan. Kalian menganggapku aneh? Itu hak kalian. Karena kalian adalah orang-orang yang sangat merepotkan./ RnR?


**_Written_ © CharLene Choi  
**

**_Story_ © CharLene Choi**

**_Warning_ : _OOC_, abal, gaje, _typo_, _etc_.**

**_Semi-canon_, _Romance- little bit of Humor_  
**

******_Dont Like Dont Read_...**

* * *

******__****About Love  
**

**.**

******_By _: CharLene Choi**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_Orang bilang cinta itu indah._

_Tapi bagiku cinta itu adalah hal yang merepotkan._

_Orang bilang cinta itu mengasyikkan._

_Tapi bagiku cinta itu tetaplah hal yang merepotkan._

_Orang bilang cinta itu menyenangkan._

_Tapi bagiku cinta itu akan tetap menjadi hal yang merepotkan._

_Orang bilang cinta itu berwarna._

_Tapi bagiku cinta itu tetap tidak akan pernah berubah. Sebanyak apapun pendapat positif tentang cinta, sebanyak itu pula aku akan mengatakan cinta itu adalah hal yang merepotkan. Sangat-sangat-sangat-sangat merepotkan._

_Kalian menganggapku aneh? Itu hak kalian. Karena kalian adalah orang-orang yang sangat merepotkan._

"Shikamaru!"_ Teriakan itu. Merepotkan sekali, hidupku menjadi tidak tenang_. "Shikamaru, cepat!" _Buru-buru aku menuju ke sumber suara itu._

"Kau lama sekali, sih?" _Si_ _Blonde itu mengoceh, aku hanya menanggapinya dengan malas; menguap tak peduli._

"Ada apa lagi?" _Aku paham betul kalau dia sedang menginginkan sesuatu. Merepotkan._

"Aku ingin tidur di rumah pohon milik Kiba." _Benarkan? Lagi-lagi mengutarakan permintaan yang merepotkan._ "Tolong pinjamkan juga Akamaru, aku ingin tidur di antara bulu-bulunya."

_Merepotkan. Permintaan wanita itu memang gila. Aku tahu saat ini dia sedang hamil, dan sekarang berada dalam fase mengidam. Tapi apa dia tidak bisa mengidam sesuatu yang normal? Nanas misalnya?_

_Ok, lupakan itu. Aku hanya asal bicara. Biar bagaimana pun juga, aku tidak ingin membunuh darah dagingku sendiri._

"Apa tidak ada yang lain, Temari?" _Aku mencoba bernegosiasi pada wanita Suna yang tahun lalu telah resmi menjadi istriku itu._

"Kalau kau tidak mau melakukannya, biar aku saja yang mendatangi—"

_Merepotkan_. "Baiklah, saat ini juga aku akan menemui Kiba."

_Baru saja aku akan keluar dari kamar, Temari kembali memanggilku, kali ini dengan nada yang sangat lembut._ "Ada apa lagi?" _keluhku sambil menguap. Kalau sudah menggunakan suaranya yang lembut begitu, pasti wanita itu akan mengeluarkan serentetan keinginannya yang sangat merepotkan._

"Tidak usah pergi, tadi aku hanya bercanda." _Seulas senyum tipis menghampiri wajahku, apalagi ketika melihat isyarat tangan Temari yang menyuruhku untuk berbaring disebelahnya._

_Ya, cinta itu memang sangat merepotkan._

_Tahu apa alasanku menyebut cinta itu adalah sesuatu yang sangat merepotkan?_

_Temari tersenyum lembut padaku, sambil bersandar di dadaku. Lihat, kan? Cinta itu menjadi lebih merepotkan bagiku karena mengandung unsur gen perempuan, yang bagiku adalah makhluk yang sangat merepotkan._

_Jadi kesimpulannya, cinta itu adalah double merepotkan._

"Kau ini memang lucu, Shikamaru. Sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi ayah, tapi tetap saja kau selalu mengeluarkan semburat merah saat berada di dekatku."

_Lihat lagi, kan? Wanita dan cinta itu adalah satu kesatuan yang jauh lebih merepotkan daripada mengerjakan misi rank-A._

_Ah, lupakan semua itu, saat ini aku hanya berharap anakku lahir menjadi orang yang normal, mengingat betapa sangat abnormal-nya semua permintaan mengidam Temari._

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Shikamaru." _Aku tidak jadi memejamkan mata ketika mendengar panggilan itu_.

"Sekarang kau jadi anjing, ya?"

_Alamak! Lihat, kan? Kalian semua lihat, kan? Bukan, maksudku baca, kan?  
_

_Seandainya dari dulu aku tahu cinta itu akan menjadi semerepotkan seperti ini, lebih baik kukubur dalam-dalam perasaan ini pada wanita semerepotkan Temari._

_Dan seandainya dari dulu aku tahu kalau Temari yang sangat merepotkan ini memiliki permintaan mengidam yang abnormal, aku pasti akan membangun pagar pembatas di tempat tidur kami._

_Sigh!_

_Tapi toh, aku tetap melakukannya juga. Mau bagaimana pun juga, Temari tetaplah warna di dalam kehidupanku yang monoton ini. Dan bayi yang sedang dikandungnya, adalah raja yang kuidam-idamkan, dan proses membuatnya adalah yang kusuka._

_Kenapa? Jangan menganggapku mesum, ya? Pemalas-pemalas begini, aku tetap pria normal. Ah, lupakan. Aku tidak mau membangun sebuah image mesum dalam diriku.  
_

_Cinta itu memang merepotkan, tetapi tanpa cinta yang sangat merepotkan itu, aku pasti tidak akan mungkin lahir di dunia ini, dan bertemu dengan wanita secantik Temari._

_Ya, aku mengakui semua itu. Sekarang dengarkan gonggonganku ya._

"Guk-guk-guk—_cup_."

_Aku tidak pernah bisa menolak semua permintaan abnormal Temari, karena dia selalu memperlakukanku dengan sangat manis di akhir cerita. Seperti saat ini, dia mencium lembut pipiku dengan penuh cinta. Yah, meski sedikit kecewa karena bukan di bibir. Tapi kupikir-kupikir lagi itu tidak buruk juga, aku tidak ingin terpancing dan menyerangnya saat dia tengah hamil besar begini._

_Baiklah, sampai jumpa. Sebelum benar-benar pergi, ada yang ingin kupinta pada kalian, sebenarnya ini merepotkan tapi mau bagaimana lagi. _

_Mohon doanya, dua bulan lagi Nara kecil akan lahir..._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**[Owari]**

* * *

**Satu fic gaje yang Lene persembahkan buat para Fans ST!  
**

**Jangan tanya kenapa dan mengapa, ide cerita ini nyempil begitu saja...**

**Komentar, kritik, dan saran, Lene terima dengan tangan terbuka...**

**Habis baca, jangan lupa RnR ya... :)**


End file.
